Destiny
by Ganon XD
Summary: The battle's finally over ... But what will happen next in this Realm of Darkness? Sora and Riku goodness, very fluffy and rated T for TRex just kidding XD hope you like it :3


Ganon: I just beat Kingdom Hearts II! x3 (and I refused to eat, sleep, drink, breath, feed my camel, throw a stick, poke someone in the eye with a banana, or anything else for DAYS … ok, WEEKS: JUST KH2 XDD)

… And yes, I know everybody in the entire universe and then their dog has already beatten Kingdom Hearts by now and I'm just now getting around to doing it and you guys have been there and done that, but still!! _**THAT WAS AMAZING!!! **_

But what really got me was just how freakin close Sora and Riku were! **So close**, but not close enough! UGH! Something HAD to be done.

And so

I made a fic :3 a Sora x Riku fic :3 … that never happens XD they are just too great … I don't even think I can write anything worthy of their greatness …

But I tried anyway, so hopefully you'll like it X3

* * *

Warm salty air swept over Riku's starlight silver hair. He gazed at the breathtaking sunset; the second most beautiful being in existence.

The first was playing with a hermit crab on the edge of the ocean across from him.

For many minutes, he leaned against the tree in his favorite spot just smiling to himself, remembering things that felt so far away from where he was at now, but had actually been very recent. "Wow…" he said; not entirely in an exhausted way, though that was most of it, but it was in a surprisingly peaceful way.

"… Finally… it's all over. Finally I have you."

* * *

Sora's keyblade sliced through the air and straight through Xemnas amazingly quick and precise. Perfect to most any other eyes. But to skilled eyes, unfortunately, the move just barely missed Xemnas but was sluggish in comparison to how much quicker Xemnas was, whose speed seemed to be somehow increasing. It was almost _too_ obvious to Xemnas, as he scoffed, that their pathetic moves were heading in a downwards spiral and fast. Seeing them so weak only fueled his tainted desire for their rich hearts even more.

He held the most power, he controlled the walls of darkness around them, the battle was his. The battle was perfect. Darkness would inevitably win.

"You cannot win. Give into the darkness" He droned soothingly over and over to the already exhausted fighters.

Though much to Xemnas' displeasure, they (especially Sora) were **extremely** persistent.

Wires of darkness wrapped around Sora tightly, squeezing the breath out of him, but he cut through the strands easily. "Never!" He said, his heart never once gaving in.

More dark wires wrapped around Sora, but Riku sliced through them quickly to free him. Sora jumped up instantly and lunged for Xemnas. But just before Sora's keyblade could pierce through him, Xemnas vanished, leaving Sora lunging in the air at nothing. He gasped as Xemnas reappeared right bellow him. He turned quickly to block his attack but was shocked to see he had vanished again. Xemnas reappeared in an instant right above him. Sora started to turn, but it was too slow.

No split second could go by without action. An unbelievable fear washed over Riku as he watched his light start to be overrun by darkness: as powerful dark wires headed straight down on the still turning Sora.

There was no hesitation in Riku's heart whatsoever when he jumped right above Sora.

If he had to die, then Sora was going to get out of here alive, that much he was certain.

But even then, Riku couldn't help himself. His eyes wondered up Sora's athletic body as the small boy still turned. Riku's aquatic eyes instantly found those sapphire blue ones he'd always loved.

"… _Sora."_ He barely whispered as he stared at Sora's adorable face, his confused, terrified eyes looking right back into Riku's.

That moment felt so surreal. Everything moved in slow motion, but it was all in a split second.

Then Riku shoved Sora as hard as he could back to the ground when the crushing dark wires crashed into his body, soon sending him to the ground as well.

"Riku!!" Sora screamed.

Riku was very surprised that he was somehow still alive after such a hit, but he couldn't move his leg and he nearly blacked out because the pain was so intense; like Xemnas' dark power had literally sliced right through him. But he refused to allow that to happen. He _had_ to make sure Sora was ok, no matter how much pain he was in.

Then Riku's hazy aqua eyes finally found his prize, enjoying the sight as much as any other time. After screaming at the top of his longs, Sora jumped amazingly high in the air. This time his aim was perfect; he hit the target dead on with a powerful thrust in the gut, Xemnas' face was purely shocked and soon his existence began to dissolve.

Xemnas said something, but Sora was not _even _paying attention to him; his mind and eyes went straight to Riku laying on the ground.

"Riku!!" Sora ran over to Riku and was crouched down by his side in an instant, tears he still hasn't noticed rolled down his cute cheeks.

Riku set up and shook his head gracefully, trying to steady his vision to see the beauty beside him. "Riku …?" Sora repeated, very worried, very nervous, as always.

Riku finally looked up at him. His mouth dropped open as he saw Sora's beautiful ocean eyes intensified by crystal clear tears. "Sora …" Was all he could say.

"Riku! You're ok! Are you ok? What can I do? Do you need a first aid? Riku?" Sora asked quickly, so worried for his friend, he'd leaned down so close to him they were practically nose to nose.

It took everything in Riku's body _not_ to do what he's wanted to do for so very long; it took everything out of him to resist leaning up and tasting Sora's lips, lips he just knew were sweeter than honey.

But he didn't. He couldn't. Stealing Sora's first kiss was what he's always yearned for, but to do so would mean that he would loose Sora. Forever. He was certain of it.

"I'm fine." He said, hurting and not entirely from his wounded leg.

Sora wasn't convinced, but decided not to press it any further. He leaned down to help Riku up. "Here, give me your arm." He said, in a small voice. He wasn't sure his smaller body would be much help, but he had to try anyway. It did help though.

Riku both dreaded and longed to be closer to Sora. He didn't know how to react when Sora offered him his hand, oblivious to how much it meant to Riku. But, as if the hundreds of various thoughts about Sora hadn't just streamed through his racing mind and heart, he soon reached over and accepted his hand. Sora wrapped his small arm around Riku's strong back and Riku draped his muscled arm around Sora's small shoulders. Riku was now very thankful to have his beat up leg in that moment.

Their eyes met for a second, aqua wanting to forever mix with that beautiful sapphire, when Sora smiled, Riku could just barely bring himself to simply smile and return his gaze to the ground without getting all over him right then and there.

Awkward silence was an alien thing that never came up between the two of them, but while Riku was so close to Sora, this close, this innocent, he wanted to hear Sora speak, but at the same time didn't, because he knew the second he did, Riku ... well, Riku didn't know what he would do, but he was pretty certain that it would have something to do with attacking the sweet brunette.

Just like he'd wanted, against what he'd _really_ wanted, Sora didn't speak. He was too busy trying not to turn red. He wasn't used to being _this _close to Riku, and he wasn't sure what was going on in Riku's head, but he was pretty sure Riku was too ...well, Riku-ish and indifferent to think anything about them being this close, not like Sora ...

Poor little Sora didn't know what to think actually, since his head wouldn't stop spinning. But he did know that for too long, he'd searched endlessly for Riku, hoped more than anything that he'd fine him, and to do so with more eager than anything else in the entire universe. Wanting to see him again, to talk to him, to hear him again, to be with him again ... and now that he's finally found him, he couldn't bring himself to talk to him ... but why...?

Riku was surprised Sora could keep his sweet voice silent for this long, and decided that he couldn't take it anymore, so even though he was probably going to attack the small boy, temptation lured him in and he wanted nothing more than to hear Sora right now. "So when did you learn to kick ass so well? Last time I checked, I beat you at everything." He said playfully, trying to act like his old self, but finding it impossible when he could practically feel Sora's heartbeat against his side, he was so small, so warm ...

Sora laughed, a sound very precious to Riku, then again, everything about Sora was precious to Riku. "Well it's been a while since you last checked, you know." He said more playful, very glad to hear Riku's smooth voice again.

Riku laughed once. "Yea, I guess so." Why was it so hard to talk to him again? The memory of Sora's voice, his laugh, his smile, his everything, was the _only_ thing that kept him going on when he was in the Realm of Darkness. It was something that he'd wanted the minute he escaped, if he ever would escape, to find and hear again and again over and over. And now, now that he's finally within his grasp, he's practically frozen.

But not entirely and he couldn't keep it within him anymore. "Sora ..." Riku started, his voice calm, cool, and distant.

Sora lightly blushed at the way he said his name and looked up at Riku.

"... I'm ... I'm just ... ha." He laughed quietly, mainly at himself for being so unlike himself. Sora just kept looking up at him, head cocking to the side in wonder. Riku smiled, loving how adorable he was. He started again. "All this time ... when I was in the Realm of Darkness ... I didn't want you to come after me."

Sora was surprised, at first a little hurt, but didn't say anything, only wanting to listen to Riku.

Riku frowned when he saw the subtle hurt in Sora's eyes and gently continued. "I didn't want you to ... but not because I didn't want to see you, again, but because ... I've seen things that I never wanted you to have to go through ... but then again, I knew that ..." _I love you "_you're so much stronger than I am, you were strong enough to resist the darkness. Something I've always ..." _loved. _"Admired about you, Sora."

They walked together and while Sora stayed completely focused on Riku, they had walked into an endless space of gray but had somehow ended up in a beautiful dark beach, an eerie moon setting on the black ocean's horizon. They stopped and looked out at the strange, but beautiful ocean, then sat together right at the ocean's shoreline.

After a few minutes, it looked like Riku wasn't going to start again. Sora kept his eyes on the cool gray sand, uunsure of how to think, but he could feel his heart slowly race at the sound of his voice. He smiled and looked back at Riku. "Riku, you don't have to ..."

But when Sora looked back, his blue eyes were staring straight into Riku's aqua ones. "Sora ... all this time ... I've missed you. So, so much." Riku said, his voice so smooth, but Sora could _feel_ each and every word he spoke.

Sora's cheeks burned. "I've ... I've missed you too, Riku." He said, meaning each and every word, even more then what he spoke.

Without anymore hesitations, without caring anymore, without anything holding him back because he simply just couldn't anymore, Riku leaned down and gently pressed his lips into Sora's.

Sora's beautiful eyes went wide, but slowly, sweetly they fluttered closed. Riku loved the taste of his sweet pink lips and gently he wrapped his arm around Sora's tiny waist and pulled him close into his lap as Sora lifted his arms to rest against Riku's strong chest.

Heaven was on earth and it was in the Realm of Darkness.

For what felt like endless minutes, their lips never parted, and those moments of time they never wanted to end.

Until finally, they withdrew at the same time, eyes slowly opening again. Sora leaned up quickly and wrapped his arms around Riku's shoulders, small tears falling from his beautiful eyes. "I missed you too, Riku. I've missed you so much, I thought I would never see you again." He said, crying for the second time after finally seeing Riku again, but now the tears he held back, the ones no one saw him cry, the ones that longed for Riku in ways no one could possibly know, streamed from his beautiful blue eyes. Finally, finally he was with Riku again.

Riku smiled, still in shock that this wasn't a dream, and folded his arms around Sora's small form, gently pulling him as close to him as he possibly could, resting his head against Sora's.

They stayed that way and Sora's tears, his worries, along with all of Riku's melted away as they held each other, slowly rocking back and forth together in the dark sand until they separated again, but couldn't bare to move any farther apart from each other.

"Let's stay together, Sora, here, forever ... even in darkness." Riku said, kissing Sora again and again, loving the taste of his sweet skin and kissing all his tears away.

Sora smiled. "As long as you're here." He hiccuped. Happy tears fell from his eyes this time, happier than he's ever been, butterflies forever fluttering in his stomach.

Riku smiled and grabbed him again, holding him tight, loving his beautiful body, his voice, his heart. "Forever."

Suddenly, light streamed from far off in the distance bathing them in its warm rays.

As they withdrew from their embrace, Sora stood, surprised at first then he smiled and held out his hand to the love of his life. "Together forever?"

Riku smiled a warm smile he hadn't felt in a long time. "Forever and always." He reached up and grabbed Sora's hand, pulling himself up and then pulling Sora into him, kissing him sweetly and hand in hand, they ran out into the soothing light.

Together they saw every ounce of worry, pain, and despair they suffered from for so long vanish in this overwhelming light.

Riku closed his eyes, loving the feeling of floating in nothing and never letting go of Sora's hand. He smiled knowing Sora was there and that was all he needed, but then soon he felt the salty warm water in a time that finally felt familiar to him.

Together, they rose fast and high until they reached the surface of the warm water into air warmer and softer than anywhere in any other world.

Sora looked from left to right, shocked to say the least, but then he saw the cozy beach so very close to them. He smiled, finding Riku's hand and they swam until finally they reached the shores they'd longed for, though not nearly as much as they'd longed for each other.

* * *

That felt like ages go, and at the same time it was something the two of them felt would never feel old, nor would they ever forget any of it.

Riku tilted his head back, breathing in the warm air he remembered once upon a time naively getting tired of. Remembering how much he'd wanted to leave and get away before. And remembering all the hell he'd put Sora through in the end and how much he despised himself for it ... but now ... now he wouldn't dream of leaving this island ... not where his beautiful heart lived...

Any place with Sora was paradise, after all.

"Riku! Riku look at this hermit crab I caught!" He beamed, racing back to Riku on the Paopu Island.

Riku smiled, loving that wonderful sound. He looked up to see Sora racing to him and couldn't help but give a true, gorgeous smile. He met Sora half way, hugging him and lifting his tiny body easily in the air, spinning him in circles, kissing him all the way back down as Sora giggled. "Finally ... I have you."

* * *

Ganon: Done! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it worthy of Sora x Riku? :D I hope so XD

My Jr Lamb likes reviews, just thought I'd share that with you guys XD


End file.
